


Business and Pleasure

by junko



Series: Senbonzakura's Song [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya is worn out from his day, leaving Renji, once again, to deal with their spy, Daisuke.  When Byakuya finally rouses, Renji extracts his revenge in a fun way....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go, as always, to Josey who, this time, challenged me to see if we could finish our respective sex scenes at about the same time. (I'm happy to say we both won.)

Renji watched Byakuya’s breath coming in gentle huffs. Turning to Daisuke, Renji felt compelled to state the obvious in an incredulous voice: “He’s asleep.”

Daisuke glanced up. Clearly, he felt a bit less compunction to be subservient with Byakuya zonked out. “Just like that? His day must have been very difficult.”

Renji nodded. Especially since Byakuya wasn’t normally the type to let his guard down—well, ever, but particularly not in company.

Gently unpeeling his hand from where Byakuya had grasped it, Renji stroked Byakuya hair softly. “It’s the thing that hits him the hardest: family,” Renji explained. Then, thinking about Seichi waiting back in his room, he added, “They’re always a pain, eh? But Byakuya didn’t choose any of his.”

Daisuke considered this with a frown, as he finally bit into the cold sticky bun Renji’d given him. 

Renji waited, silently cursing himself for having brought up the idea of family. Who knew what kind of painful history Daisuke might have? He might even have been betrayed by someone he’d trusted, someone who sold him into the life to pay off debts or just because people were dicks and lazy and life was fucking hard out there. 

And family… they were the ones you got all twisted up inside. Look at all the crazy shit Renji had done for Rukia, and so much of it was tied up in the things he couldn’t do, all the others he couldn’t save, all the ones he didn’t go after because he was too fucking afraid, too weak--

Like Seichi.

Renji worried about the rumors about Byakuya getting back to his brother, but in all honesty the thing Renji was most afraid of was that Seichi would hear about Rukia.

He’d been ready to sacrifice everything for her, his sister, when he couldn’t even be fucking bothered to go after Seichi. No, it was worse than that. The others had wanted to mount a rescue for Seichi, but Renji had been the one to put his foot down and say, ‘Are you fucking insane? Do you want us all to die?’ He’d told them that Seichi wasn’t worth all their lives.

God, what an ass he was, what a cowardly fucking ass.

Not much for it now, though, Renji thought with a sigh. So, Renji reached over the edge of the bed and took a look at what else had been brought up for diner. Miki must have felt like trying out popular Human World grub, because there was a curry that smelled more sweet than spicy. Handing Daisuke a plate, Renji caught his eye, “Let’s eat this, eh? I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s fine. But, I can’t stand the idea that they’re going toss it just because it got a little cold.”

Daisuke took the plate with a serious nod. His voice dropped to a whisper as he took a large helping of rice and said, “Throwing out food should be a crime.”

They could agree on that. It was kind of sad the way they both glanced at Byakuya, as if wary that he might have overheard. When it was clear that Byakuya was still sleeping soundly, Renji murmured around a mouthful of curry, “Yeah, but without the Seireitei’s garbage, I’d’ve had nothing to grow on.”

Daisuke blinked and looked at the pickled lotus root in his chopsticks. “Is it really the food that makes you get… older?”

_And stronger_ , but Renji sure as shit couldn’t say that. Instead, he shrugged, “Seems so.”

Contemplating the bowl of rice, Daisuke said, “The mama-san says that we wear out in the North First faster because of the rough company we keep; but in the backrooms you hear that if you want to stay young-looking you have to refuse the food and treats they offer.”

Renji could hear the unspoken horror. Of course, Daisuke didn’t want to age-out, because who knew what happened to the kagema when they weren’t useful any more? At the same time, refusing food would be impossible—at least it would be for Renji. He could hardly say ‘no’ now, and he’d been getting three squares for nearly a century. If Renji were still out there? Yeah… no, he’d gobble anything anyone offered, probably lick it right out of someone’s hand, just like a fucking dog.

“I didn’t think there was supposed to be food in those places,” Renji said, helping himself to more pickles and another spoonful of curry. 

Another quick glance at Byakuya and then Daisuke admitted, “There isn’t… officially, but you know how it is. We’re so close to the Seireitei. Many shinigami make a day of it and bring a picnic.” 

To the whorehouse? “Holy cripes, that’s… special. But, then again, I don’t see the Eleventh going nowhere without beer or sake. I guess what’s the difference bringing along some onigiri or sushi rolls, huh?”

“Exactly,” Daisuke smiled.

Though Renji could see how easily it could turn into a… thing—a perverted little game to see what the ‘staff’ would do for a taste of this or that. The thought made Renji blurt, “Look, I’m sorry I can’t get you out of there.”

Daisuke’s eyes widened with surprise. He flushed and looked down at the food tray, “I was never your responsibility,” he insisted. Daisuke gave another little peek in the direction of Byakuya, and added, “And the master has provided for my escape.”

“Yeah, but nowhere to go once you’re out. That was your problem, wasn’t it?”

Daisuke tried hard not to look miserable.

Any other time, Renji would have suggested Shiba. 

Not that Kukaku was ever easy to find, but she mostly moved around the First Districts so she wasn’t far from where Daisuke was in the great scheme of things. 

But, these days she’d be deep in hiding if she knew about the rumors about Kaien’s reappearance, and the likelihood that Kukaku Shiba didn’t know every whisper going around the Rukongai? Pretty slim.

Someone should really talk to her, but no way she’d show herself to Byakuya or anyone from the Sixth. Even if it was an impostor masquerading as her brother, Kukaku was no fool. She’d stay out of shinigami business if she could help it, and, you’d figure twice so with one of the True First families involved. Lot of bad blood there to begin with; this extra shit didn’t help none.

If it was a fraud, the guy was smart in this way—to set Kuchiki against Shiba. They’d start a fight before they ever got to the truth.

If Byakuya were smart he’d ask Lady Yoruichi to talk to Kukaku, but who knew where Yoruichi was these days? And ask Yoruichi for help? Renji didn’t know if Byakuya could ever bend his pride that low.

“Yeah, well,” Renji said, as he polished off the curry, “If you end up having to run, come here if you can. Tell Jidanbō you got business with Renji Abarai, Sixth Division Lieutenant. I ain’t going to be around a lot—there’s kind of a big war brewing, but I’ll leave word with my friends and the people here, okay? We’ll stash you somewhere until we can figure out a long-term plan.”

Byakuya stretched out his arms with a big yawn. “That’s noble, Renji, but he’s my responsibility. He can ask for me.”

Daisuke nearly choked on the food and he quickly scrambled to put his head down again. “My lord is too generous by far!”

“Perhaps,” Byakuya agreed sleepily. He reached for his bowl, but looked disappointed to find sake, not tea there. He set it back down, “But Renji hates the teahouses and I can’t keep them forever if I wish to keep him. Ultimately, Renji is more important to me than these properties, so I must find something to do with all those employed there—just pawning everything off on a new owner doesn’t solve anything.”

There was a soft knock at the door and a muffled, “The taxi awaits, my lord.”

“I will not forget your kindness, my lord,” Daisuke said sincerely.

“You will repay it all if you can send accurate word of Miisho’s hiding place,” Byakuya said dismissively. 

“Yes, my lord,” and with that Daisuke bowed and scraped his way out. Eishiro went with him, but two serving girls must have been waiting in the wings because one came in to clear out the now-empty trays and the other replaced them with steaming baskets of fresh food.

In a matter of seconds, they were alone together again.

Renji had been staring at Byakuya. “That was really nice what you said just now, you know, about me being important to you and everything.”

Byakuya nodded absently. “Of course. I’ve told you what you mean to me a thousand times, but it’s clear that you’re a man who needs demonstrations of love. If I must, I’ll show you as many times as it takes.” 

For someone declaring love, Byakuya sure sounded grumpy about it, which made Renji smile hugely. 

Byakuya clucked his tongue as he fussed with the food. “I should have requested tea. All this sake has made me drowsy.”

Renji leaned on an elbow and twirled an end of Byakuya’s hair where it stuck up from sleep. “I don’t know. I think you’re kind of adorable when you’re all sleepy.”

The dark look Byakuya shot him only made Renji laugh harder.

“Anyway, what’s wrong with a little napping?” Renji asked when Byakuya returned to hanging his head over the edge of the bed and looking through the food options dejectedly. Renji rubbed Byakuya’s shoulder lightly, calloused palm catching on fine silk, “Especially if you’re so knackered. Why not cuddle and a snooze?”

Byakuya sighed. “I should eat something or I’ll be useless tomorrow.”

“I could feed you,” Renji offered wickedly.

Byakuya glanced up and regarded Renji for a long moment, his mouth twitching as though uncertain what to say. Finally, he sounded a bit baffled when he said, “That was on the questionnaire, wasn’t it?”

Renji chuckled. Did Byakuya have all of Renji’s answers to that sex shop quiz memorized? He was beginning to think that maybe Byakuya kept that paper folded up and hidden in a sleeve for casual perusing whenever there was downtime. “Yeah, it was. You wanna or not?”

“I imagine it takes very little effort on my part?” Byakuya asked with a slight smile. When Renji nodded, he said, “Very well. Where do you want me?”

Such a simple question, and yet, all the air seemed sucked from Renji’s lungs momentarily. “Um, uh… you’re fine—very, very fine. Or, I mean wherever is fine.”

Now it was Byakuya’s turn to laugh lightly. He lay down on his side, pillowing his head in the crook of his elbow, facing Renji. Black hair spilled over his face, making him look younger… softer. 

Renji reached out a smoothed the hair from Byakuya’s eyes. He tucked the errant strands behind Byakuya’s ear, and let his fingertips trail down the line of high cheekbone and strong jaw. Byakuya’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch. Exhaustion erased the usual hardness in Byakuya’s expression.

God damn it, he was beautiful.

Renji leaned down and kissed Byakuya’s forehead lightly. Selfishly, he lingered for a moment, feeling cool, smooth flesh under his lips and taking in the smell of this man’s skin. Renji’s mind no longer tried to parse the scent; it just smelled like home. 

After taking in a deep breath of it, Renji pulled back to see what, if anything, he could feed Byakuya.

He lucked out. It seemed Miki must have had to scramble a little to refresh dinner. There was no more curry. Instead, there was smoked sablefish, a few of the usual relishes, steamed rice, and, to Renji’s delight, the addition of yaki-gyōza, a pan-fried dumpling filled with cabbage and pork. It seemed a little low-rent for Byakuya’s usual fare, but it was perfect finger food. Miki maybe sensed that, because the desert looked like some kind of fancy European crème puff, which Renji could already imagine licking off Byakuya’s lips.

“Is that your stomach growling?”

“Uh,” Renji blushed again. Grabbing a few dumplings, he gave Byakuya a toothy grin, “Nah, it was just me… thinking about you.”

“Oh?” Byakuya cracked an eye open.

“Yeah,” Renji said, “There’s cream thingies for desert that just look… uh, highly lickable—you know, if they were _accidentally_ smeared all over your body.”

Byakuya seemed to consider this for a moment as a smile uncurled at the edges of his mouth. “And here I was having trouble imagining how this could possibly be sexy.”

“You’ve clearly never seen your tongue…or your mouth,” Renji said, bringing the dumpling over and making the little ‘open up’ motion with his own mouth. Watching Byakuya obey and the way his lips fit around the shape of the dumpling just about did Renji in on the spot. 

He must have made a little noise, because Byakuya looked at him. Licking the oily sheen from his lips, Byakuya said, “I had no idea you were this easy.”

Renji laughed. Moving in to suck a bit that Byakuya had missed off his lower lip, Renji said, “Sure you did.”

Kissing Byakuya, Renji tasted garlic sauce and lightly seasoned cabbage. As he chased after flavors of pork and sesame oil, he wondered if the curry on his own tongue clashed or complimented.

The spice must have lingered because when he finally pulled away Byakuya groused, “You’ve had my curry.”

“I did,” Renji said, jamming another dumpling into Byakuya’s mouth before he could protest more. 

“Mmmgh.” Even without words, Renji could understand the rebuke.

“You said you wouldn’t eat it cold,” Renji reminded him, shaking the dumpling like a finger. 

“Curry is going to be a rare treat for a while. If you remember, the bandits stole our replacement store.”

Renji had forgotten, but he didn’t really want to talk bandits right now. So, he popped the remaining dumpling into his own mouth. Grabbing a cream puff, he quickly divested it of its top pastry bun. Then, without any warning, Renji smashed the cream onto Byakuya’s face. Byakuya’s eyes went wide with dismay as Renji smeared it down his neck to the opening of the sleeping kimono. 

“Oopsie,” Renji said to Byakuya’s horrified eyes. “You forgot to open up.”

After eating what remained of the puff pastry, Renji raked his fingers through Byakuya’s hair and held it against his neck to keep it out of the sticky cream. “Let me fix that for you,” Renji said, as he darted his tongue out to scoop up some of the fluff.

“I can’t believe you did that, Renji. It’s cold and… sticky. Get it all off. It’s disgusting feeling,” Byakuya started, sounding very irritated. But Renji ignored him. Using his hand that was still wrapped around Byakuya’s hair and neck, he guided Byakuya back onto his back. Then he started licking and sucking in earnest until Byakuya’s diatribe turned into soft sounds of pleasure.

Then, rather than stop after every last lick was gone, Renji nudged the folds of Byakuya’s kimono open with a murmur of, “Mmm, I think some might have gotten in here.”

By this point Byakuya’s fingers had entwined in Renji’s hair. Fists tightening pleasurably at Renji’s scalp, Byakuya agreed, “You’d best check. I’ll be very cross if you’ve missed any.”

‘Cross’… it was the kind of word that would sound silly on anyone else, but from Byakuya it filled Renji’s mind with images of naughty boys being spanked. Renji could feel himself being stirred at the thought. 

Pulling himself up on all fours, he straddled Byakuya’s hips. Taking his time, Renji undid the obi at Byakuya’s waist. Such a rare treat, to see Byakuya lying there, his eyes half-closed, his cheeks shiny and pink having been thoroughly licked clean. 

Once the belt was untied, Renji leaned forward and slid both hands under the silk. He waited a heartbeat with his hands on Byakuya chest, half-expecting a ‘no’ or a negative shake of the head. Renji could feel Byakuya’s heartbeat quickening and the way his chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. But no ‘no’ came, so he slowly, gently let his hands peel open the kimono by sliding along the hard expanse of Byakuya’s magnificent body. 

Renji spread the kimono open just enough to show chest and a hint of hip. Slightly disheveled was the look Renji liked best on Byakuya. And, he looked intensely sexy like that, one arm still curled under his head, the other grasping at the sheets.

Renji drank in the sight like a thirsty man. 

All those sculpted muscles, so surprisingly hard given the litheness of Byakuya’s slender form. But that was Byakuya, wasn’t it? Power and strength wrapped in an unbelievably beautiful body.

Bending his head, Renji worshipped it.

One hand cupped Byakuya’s hipbone. Renji used the other to support himself, as he licked lazy, slow circles around the cherry blossom pink areola of Byakuya’s nipple. When he felt he’d teased enough, he sucked it in hard and let his teeth put on just enough pressure to make Byakuya gasp. Renji made a satisfied murmur in the back of his throat. That was his goal, to make Byakuya squirm and moan.

He moved his mouth over and gave Byakuya’s other nipple the same work out. This time he waited until there was a hiss of sucked in breath.

He might get a moan yet, maybe before he even went all the way down.

A smile playing on his lips, Renji made his slow, lazy… torturous way down. He could tell his attentions were being appreciated, because, glancing up, Renji could see Byakuya’s covered his own mouth to keep from making noises. His eyes were squeezed shut and his other hand grasped blindly at the sheets. 

His licks tasted more of sweat, too, and, of course, there was that straining bulge that grazed against Renji’s chest.

Stubbornly, though, Renji refused to go there until, after nibbling and biting along hipbone, he finally heard a desperate little choked-back moan.

_Close enough,_ Renji thought, though he still moved deliberately, taking his sweet time. He enjoyed how muscles and tendons seemed to jump up to meet his mouth, tongue, and teeth. 

It pleased Renji to see that Byakuya had already dampened his kimono a little. Just to be cruel, he gave Byakuya look over the length of his body and said, “There’s a little mess here. I’d better clean it up.”

Renji dragged his tongue over the silk and the heat that pulsed beneath it. He sucked the fabric into his mouth. 

Finally, Byakuya gave in and let out a moan and snarl, “You’re a bastard, Renji Abarai.”

_Heh, I win,_ Renji thought, using his teeth on the fabric now. With a growl, he pulled the sodden silk aside and set to devouring Byakuya’s cock. He licked and sucked for a while, feeling himself growing hard with the taste of Byakuya. 

But what Renji wanted more than anything was the feeling of Byakuya inside him. Awkwardly, he tried to reach behind himself. The shift made Renji lose balance and he took Byakuya in far deeper than he was prepared for. He managed not to gag, but Byakuya noticed.

“Renji, you should use this, anyway.” 

Something fell onto the mattress with a hard thunk. Letting Byakuya’s cock slip from his mouth, Renji looked over. “The hell? Do you keep lube in your pockets these days?”

Byakuya gave Renji an imperious glare, which was only made a little silly by the state of him—hair a tangle, face flushed, and a body covered in sweat and teeth marks. “Just use it.”

When Renji opened the jar and sniffed it, he grinned at the spicy, woody odor of sandalwood. “Mmm, the good stuff.”

Byakuya’s eyes watched hungrily as Renji dipped his fingers in and then got up on his knees to finger himself. “Are you saying you dislike the cherry flavor?”

“No, this just always brings back memories,” Renji said, looking at the bed and thinking of that first drunken night. His smile was huge as he thrust deep inside himself and used his other hand to tease at his nipple. “Remember when I was a virgin? Remember how you told me I should go find somebody else to learn on and come back to you?”

“Yes, what a mistake that would have been,” Byakuya said dreamily. Though his face sobered for a moment and he said, “Though I told you the truth. I’m too hard to be a man’s first.”

Renji grabbed hold of Byakuya’s cock and angled himself into position. “Maybe. Wouldn’t trade it, though.”

Byakuya’s hands reached up to grasp Renji’s hips. “You wouldn’t?”

Thrusting himself down as Byakuya rolled his hips up, Renji gasped, “No. Bad times make the good that much sweeter.”

Just as before, Renji was determined to do this slow and sweet. He pushed himself down deep and then drew himself up leisurely. Renji used his full weight to press deep, stretching himself painfully wide. But, it felt so good, too. 

For Byakuya’s benefit, Renji ran his fingers through his hair and his hand along his body as he continued to slowly pump up and down in a measured pace. 

“Oh, Renji, you’re devastating me,” Byakuya said in a gulping breath. “You must move faster.”

Renji was tempted to be obstinate, but then Byakuya’s hand encircled Renji’s cock. Sliding up and down, his hand encouraged the pace he wanted. 

At that point, Renji lost all ability to be stubborn or think anything other than, “Oh, god, yes, oh god,” over and over as he pounded himself on Byakuya’s cock. Flushed and sweaty, their bodies slapped together roughly. The sounds and the smells and the sensation throbbed through Renji’s body. Trembling, he groaned out a warning, “Oh! Oh god, I’m going to come.”

Turned out, Byakuya was ready, too. Renji felt Byakuya’s heat fill him just as he spasmed and let out a bellow as he released.

Renji bent over, his head bent and hair trailing on Byakuya’s stomach and groaned pitifully as he lifted himself free. He stayed like that on trembling arms, panting, until he felt Byakuya’s arms encircle his back and draw him down. Renji closed his eyes as his ear rested against Byakuya’s chest. He could hear the pounding hear beat that matched his own.

“All that,” Byakuya said dryly, “And yet, somehow, I’m still hungry.”


End file.
